The secret is out
by Sorablood
Summary: BC and Ace fall in love but her sisters and dad hate it blah blah blah


Buttercup is now 16 she has fallen in love but her sisters and professor are not happy about it.

I do not own the PowerPuff Girls

Written by Sorablood and Beta'd by Silver NightWhisper 3

It is around 12:00 at night Buttercup gets out of bed puts on a pair of jeans a green tank top and her boots and fly's out the window to go meet up with Ace. At the park while she is waiting for Ace, Buttercup pulls out a cigarette and lights it and out of the darkness she hears

"So you came cuppy." said a man leaning on a tree with a cigarette in his mouth. He was the leader of the Gangreen Gang. He had green skin wearing a leather jacket and his sunglass. He started walking to the green eyed girl.

"Hey." said Buttercup, hugging her boyfriend.

"Hey I got your text that your sisters found out." the green skin male said.

"Yeah, they saw us yesterday." said the green powerpuff.

"Does yer dad know?" Ace said looking concerned as he took the cigarette out from his mouth.

"Not till Blossom tells the professor. She is horrible at keeping secrets. And Bubbles is probably going to text everybody at school." Buttercup said looking exhausted from saving Townsville yet again.

"Oh shit!" as Ace said to himself as he sat down.

Later that night they started to think of ways they could stay together.

"By now the professor is probably getting suspicious." said the girl, putting out her cigarette.

"Is they're any why to keep yer sisters' mouths shut?" Ace asked, putting his arm around Buttercup.

"No, the professor will ground me 'till the day I die when he finds out that we're dating." Buttercup sighed, putting her head on Ace's shoulder

"It's almost seven." Ace said, getting up.

"Wow we where talking the all night. I better get going before Blossom and Bubbles wake up." Buttercup said.

Ace started walking to Buttercup and grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips. Buttercup threw her arms around Ace's neck kissing him back. Later she went home hoping her sisters hadn't woken up yet.

"To late…" she said to herself. Blossom and Bubbles where already up. Blossom was brushing her hair and Bubbles was trying to pick what dress to wear.

"Where have you been?" Blossom asked, trying to get the knots out of her hair. 'That's a stupid question.' Buttercup thought.

"You were out with Ace, weren't you?" Bubbles said, holding, like, six dresses on both of her arms, backing up her sister.

"M-maybe. So what if I was? Only you two know!" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh no we aren't. We going to tell the professor. This is getting out of control." Blossom said, reaching for the door knob, grabbing Bubbles' arm as Bubbles dropped all her dresses onto the floor.

"Oh no you're not!" said Buttercup trying to get to the professor before they did.

They all rushed down to the Living Room where the professor was reading the paper while smoking his pipe. He wore his usual lab coat and had his black hair combed in its usual style. He is the creator of the PowerPuff Girls, and treats them as his children.

"P-pro-professor!" Blossom and Bubbles screamed as Buttercup chased them down the stairs.

"WHAT! Did someone get hurt?" said the professor, jumping up on to his feet as the three girls try to catch their breath in a panic.

"B….b…Buttercup is dating Ac…" Blossom said, about to spill, when Buttercup covered her sister's mouth.

"What?" said the professor with a confused look on his face.

"Buttercup is dating Ace from the Gangreen Gang." said Bubbles with a smirk on her face directed at Buttercup.

"WHAT!" said the professor, exploding with anger as his face turned red.

"Ahhhh n…no I am not! That's ridicules Bubbles! Buttercup hesitated while Blossom and Bubbles smirks grew bigger on their faces.

"Buttercup, I wish to speak with you." said the professor, crossing his arms.

"You're in trouble!" Blossom nagged grinning at her sister.

"Alone." said the professor, looking at the redhead as she and her sister walked out of the Living Room.

"Buttercup, I am disappointed with you." Said the professor as he sat down.

"So what? I like Ace, what's the problem?" ask Buttercup, crossing her arms.

"The problem is he a gangster and you're a Powerpuff girl. Your job is to throw them in jail. I won't allow this. Buttercup, you're grounded and it's over between you two." said the man in the lab coat.

" You can't do that! I love Ace!" Buttercup said, rushing to door and flying of to go see Ace.

"BUTTERCUP! Buttercup get back here!" yelled the professor.

As Buttercup flew to the dump her eyes filled with tears, wondering how in the world she's gonna tell Ace that her father knows about them, but more worried about if Ace told the gang about her. When she got to the dump she hid behind a pile of garbage. Making sure no one was there; she came out and knocked on the old rusted door.

Thank god Ace answered, but then she saw the gang watching T.V. She stepped in. They didn't really seem surprised to see her, so she guessed Ace had already told them. She didn't care, she was just really happy to see Ace.

"The professor knows." said Buttercup as she sat on the couch.

"Yer sisters." Ace said, nodding and putting his arm around her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I tried to stop them." said the green eyed girl with a sad look on her face.

"Why don't you come with ussss on our road trip?

said Snake.

"What road trip?" Buttercup said, glaring at Ace as the gang subtly walked out of the room.

"I was gonna ask if ya wanted to come with us…" Ace said keeping a good distance from his girlfriend.

"Oh and if I stayed here you still would have gone?" Buttercup growled, trying to hold back her tears.

"No! The gang would have gone. I would've stayed here with ya." said the gang's leader, holding Buttercup's hands.

" You would?" said Buttercup staring at Ace.

"Yeah. Do ya wanna come with us?" said Ace, looking at her.

"Run away with you?" said Buttercup walking closer to Ace.

"Yes." said Ace kissing her on her forehead.

"Well, how long will we be gone?" said Buttercup.

"Six, maybe eight years." said Ace.

"Hard decision," Buttercup said, with obvious sarcasm. "but ok, I'll go with you guys!" she said as she and Ace hugged. Then the gang walked in. From eaves dropping.

"Great we leave tomorrow at midnight." said Ace as he hugged his girlfriend from behind.

"Yay! Buttercup is gonna be part of the Gangreen Gang!" said the biggest member of the gang, Big Billy.

Buttercup was there the rest of the night. When morning came, she said she'd be there at midnight as she gave Ace a kiss. Ace decided he should walk her home just in case her father tried to kill her, and her sisters would probably give her a hard time.

The next morning Blossom woke up to see Bubbles making her bed, but Blossom didn't see Buttercup. She hoped she was down stares making breakfast or something, rather than out with Ace and the gang. They walked downstairs, but Buttercup wasn't there.

"She is so gonna be in trouble." Blossom said, getting out the juice. When Blossom closed the refrigerator door, she saw there was a note on it that said:

"**Dear Family by the time you read this I will be far away. I have run away with Ace and the Gang. I am sorry but if you cant accept Ace, then I guess you don't accept me either. Don't worry, I will only be gone for six to eight years!**

** -Buttercup**

**P.S. I am not doing this because I hate you, I am doing it because I love Ace. Next time you see me, it'll be on the news! Bye!"**

"Bubbles! Professor!" Blossom screamed as she cried.

"What is it?" said Bubbles, with a confused look on her face.

"It's…!It's…!" said Blossom

"What is it?" asked the professor.

"Its Buttercup." choked Blossom, covering her eyes as her tears fell onto the floor.

"What?"asked the professor.

"Just read this." Blossom said, handing the note to the professor and Bubbles.

"Buttercup…" sobbed Bubbles.

"We've got to go find her. Come on Bubbles." said Blossom, rushing to the door and grabbing her coat as Bubbles followed her out the door.

"Wait girls." said the professor.

"Professor?" Blossom and Bubbles said, coming back into the house.

"I want your sister back, but if she wants this, well o-ok. She said she would be back. We will look for her, don't worry. Buttercup is strong; she will be fine." said the professor.

"But Professor what if she doesn't come back? She could come back married for all we know!" Blossom said.

"Well, I trust her with them. She _could_ come back married, but you know what? She will be at a legal age. I know it she is smarter than that." said the professor.

"I'm sure going to miss her." Blossom said, still crying.

"Me too. I hope she's all right." said Bubbles.

_Five years later: Buttercup is now 21 Ace is 28. _

It was a hot day so the gang decided to go to the beach. The water was perfect. Billy and Little Arturo were burying Gruber in the sand, Ace was hitting the waves with his new surfboard, that he stole, and Snake and Buttercup where tanning in the sun. Buttercup was wearing her green bikini with her green shades.

"What do ya think, Cuppy?" said Ace as he came back from the water.

"Of what?" said Buttercup as she got up.

"Being part of the gang." Ace said as he walked to her.

"Why you asking me that now? It's been, like, five years since I joined the gang." asked Buttercup.

"Well we said ya would be back soon." said Ace

"Oh right. Well we could still meet up every now and then, right?" said Buttercup, not wanting to go.

"Of course! Oh and yer sisters and yer dad are right over there." said Ace, pointing.

"What! Oh shit! I am not going back now! I don't want to leave!" said Buttercup hiding behind Ace as she blushed and Ace smirked.

"Buttercup?"


End file.
